corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Planning for Upcoming RP
Planning for the follow up RP to Corpse Party:Dead Winter Brainstorming (xSeiko) Members: Chaosraven, xSeiko, KittySakurai. Possible names (lacking CP Prefixes): Aftermath, Desolation, Possible names (with CP Prefixes): Corpse Party: A Cold Heart, Setting: An old Soviet city within Ukranian borders; after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the city, now named Gorod Tsvetov (Russian: City of Flowers). After the events of which the RP Revolves around, the city was "murdered" through nuclear bombs and other explosive missiles of unknown belonging. Several pockets of radiation appeared around the city, some of which are insanely deadly. The sky became grey and black with fog, blocking out most of the sun; rendering large quantities of the city frozen. Most of the population died within the first day of the bombing; few being able to escape, most of which died later. The Ukranian Army closed off all acess to the city, though a small passage remains unsealed as it stretches into Russian borders. Story: The main story of the RP is based 23 Years after the events of Dead Winter, and follows a (currently unknown) number of characters surviving within Gorod Tsvetov, although renamed Gorod Mertvykh (Russian: City of the Dead) through the use of an old, abandoned Soviet military base. Most of the city is impassable, because of either the ice, radiation, mutants or spiritual beings referred to as "Shadows". There are also a number of "Stalkers", men and women of varying ages that entered the city looking for loot. While the story focuses on the 5-6 Characters, there are other survivors within the city that aren't affiliated with "Stalkers". These include a heavily religious cult that values the "Old World" technology and is highly aggressive to everyone, small bands of Ukranian and Russian soldiers (neither side is "bad"; some are good and friendly, others hostile; the Russians are primarily the aggressors for -REDACTED-) and other survivors of varying numbers (as with the soldiers, some are good and others are hostile). Casting: Semyon - (xSeiko) Basic Information: Calling himself a man with a broken and bitter past, Semyon is a 30-40 Year old man who claims to have lived within Gorod Tsvetov before the bombings. He knows his way around the city's major supply locations and has left numerous sites open for "Stalkers" and other passerbys, so that they may survive the hostile environment. Despite his age, he is quite a capable man; especially with his guns. Also, his name seems familiar from somewhere. Status: Alive. Likes: Peace and quiet, his knife. Dislikes: Mutants, Cultist "freaks" and when things don't go according to plan. Personality: Quiet, smart; maybe a bit unpredictable. Strengths: Past experience as well as his military experience left Semyon with quite a nasty bite with guns. Personal training from a young age left him skilled with a knife as well. He also has quite an apt knowledge about the surroundings. Weaknesses: Since he's older than most of the cast, Semyon can at times be slow or tired out more so than the others. As well, Semyon has a pursuing "pain" from his past that he does not speak of. Hans Fauldermann - (xSeiko) Basic Information: A 24 Year old man who served with the German Bundeswehr before an injury left him unable to continue his job. He's a joker, though he prefers to keep to himself. Despite his attitude, he cares to those around him and would willingly risk himself for any of the other survivors. He's a snapshot with a sniper, which comes from his time as a gunner of the Leopard 2A7 Tank. Status: Alive. Likes: Explosions, loud guns and perhaps a good joke. Dislikes: Mutants, doing work and having night patrol. Personality: Somewhat brash and that guy who cracks the bad jokes; but he cares. Strengths: Give him a gun that is big and loud, he'll get the job done; as long as you have the ammunition to spare for how much he wastes. He's also quite a tough fighter, taking more than a few mutants to even knock him down. Weaknesses: He's irrational, and lacks the idea of stealth. He also doesn't understand hurting others' feelings that well. Possible character ideas- (Chaosraven) Name: Pavel (surname unknown) Alias: Chaosraven Age: 16 Gender: Male Status: Alive Likes: Technology, computers, snow, exotic things Dislikes: Being alone, Vultures, low physical strength Personality: Pavel is a strange one to say the least amongst those in the ruins, he doesn't socailise very well yet at the same time doesn't want to be alone. He is a kind hearted man deep inside the cold exterior but years of being quiet have taken its toll on him as people tend to step over him. Strengths: Anything technical seems to be pavel's strong suit as he seems to understand very complex equipment easily. Weaknesses: By contrast however Pavel is constantly hating himself for his low upper body strength, reducing the maximum amount he can carry. In his own words......."i'm a thinker, not a fighter". Background: All Early information on Pavel was lost during the firestorm that engulfed the city. Name: Yulia (surname unknown) Alias: Chaosraven Age: 10 Gender: Female Status: Unknown Likes: Sweets, cooking, kind people. Dislikes: Shadows, darkness, strangers Personality: A well mannered and unusually kind young girl. Yulia is kind enough to avoid confrontation but is picked on constantly for being so young. Strengths: Despite her young age, Yulia is extremely capable of surviving as she has many years of practise under her belt. Alongside this yulia is versed in the skills of basic firearms and field medicine. Weaknesses: Due to her young age she is very fragile and is generally targeted by others as easy prey. Background: Not much is known about this child as no documents or information pertaining to her can be found. Name: Akari Suzuki Alias: KittySakurai Age: 23 Gender: Female Status: Alive Likes: Cold weather, Chocolate, Reading, Drawing. Dislikes: Insects, Shadows, People Personality: Prefers to be independent due to her mistrust of others, seen as a hard to read type of person. Strengths: Stealth, along with skills involving her main weapons - katanas and sniper rifle. Background: During the time when the bombs hit, Akari's parents gave their lives to protect both Akari and her younger sister Miki so that they could get to safety. Akari and Miki were able to get to safety but did not have the correct rations to keep her and her sister alive. Out of desperation Akari reached out to a group of bandits for their help as there was no one else to turn to. The bandits agreed to take care of Miki as long as Akari did what they said, which was to become their little assassin and kill who ever they asked for, otherwise they would kill Miki and then her. Akari reluctantly agreed. However, years later after a assassination didn't go as planned the bandits killed Miki and locked Akari away. Filled with rage and need of vengance, Akari broke out and killed all of the members apart from the leader and found herself on the run from him.